


I Won't Say I'm In Love

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-30
Updated: 2010-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a whole year since Sam came into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title: I Won't Say I'm In Love  
> Characters: Gene, Sam  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: It's been a whole year since Sam came into his life.  
> Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble challenge at lifein1973. The prompt was Anniversary.  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

“Happy Anniversary.” said Gene passing by Sam’s desk.

“What?”

Gene didn’t answer so Sam followed him. “What anniversary?”

“A year since you transferred here to drive me crazy.”

“Thanks, Guv, didn’t know you cared.”

Gene gestured to his desk. “Just updating some stuff for personnel, saw the date. Not like it sticks out in my mind.”

“Whatever you say, Gene.”

Sam walked away and Gene let out a sigh of relief. Sam’s file wasn’t on the desk, didn’t need it to remember the day Sam waltzed into his life and made it better. Still no need to tell Sam that.


End file.
